Cuando el destino toma forma de abrazo
by Velia Vasari
Summary: Era solo una apuesta perdida con sus amigos. Sólo tenía que abrazar a un desconocido por detrás, algo inofensivo que solo tenía que provocar vergüenza, no problemas. Entonces, ¿cómo ha acabado Greg Lestrade siendo interrogado como cómplice de tráfico ilegal? Mystrade.


¡Muy buenas a todos! Aquí estoy con un Mystrade más. Esta vez es un intercambio navideño del grupo **Mystrade is Real 4 Us** de Facebook (al que por cierto estáis invitados a uniros, hay publicaciones muy buenas e interesantes sobre Mystrade). El tema sobre el que me tocó escribir es "abrazar a un desconocido por detrás", pedido por whatiam. Como me suele ocurrir empecé con una idea sencilla, simple, sin muchas complicaciones. Pero como viene siendo normal, se acabó alargando la cosa. No es tan largo como otros de mis fics en los que pasó lo mismo, pero aun así estoy muy orgullosa de este pequeño monstruito.

Whatiam, este fic es para ti. Espero que te guste tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo.

 **Advertencias:** un poco de angst y amores no correspondidos (me gusta demasiado escribir sobre eso). Y Mystrade picante, por supuesto.

¡Felices fiestas!

Y sin más, os dejo leer.

* * *

—¡No pienso hacerlo!—les gritó Greg a sus amigos por décima vez.

—Has perdido la apuesta, tienes que hacerlo—le recordó Anderson sin apartar la mirada de la televisión—. ¡Cuidado, por la derecha!

—¡Mierda!—Dimmock agarró el mando de la videoconsola y se inclinó hacia la izquierda, como si así pudiera evitar que el coche que pasaba por el lado de su personaje no le aplastase.

—Me obligáis a hacerlo y ni siquiera me hacéis caso, genial.

—Será cabrón el jugador este, me la tiene jurada por la bomba de antes—murmuró Dimmock—. No te pongas así, Lestrade. Todos sabíamos que perderías, no sé de qué te sorprendes.

—Eso es cierto. Y ahora déjame jugar a mí, eres muy blando con ese tío—Anderson le arrebató el mando a Dimmock y robó el primer coche que se encontró.

—Es mi consola—les recordó Greg sentándose en su cama. Sus dos amigos estaban en el suelo, frente a la pequeña televisión para poder leer mejor los subtítulos del videojuego—. Podría prohibiros la entrada como castigo.

—Inténtalo, haremos guardia frente a tu puerta y tu madre nos traerá comida—dijo Anderson.

—O mejor, esas galletas que tan bien le salen a tu padre—añadió Dimmock.

—Y Anne nos haría compañía.

—Lo que sea por molestar a su hermano.

Greg se dejó caer en su cama, derrotado y con los brazos extendidos. Quería sentirse realmente enfadado, pero con aquellos dos era imposible. Y tenían razón, sus padres les darían suministros y le obligarían a meterles en su habitación a dormir si no les había personado por la noche. Al día siguiente su hermana le insinuaría que habían tenido una orgía o algo por el estilo, no sin antes intentar darle una colleja como hacía desde los cinco años. Desventajas de tener una hermana mayor y más alta que él.

—De acuerdo—dijo Greg incorporándose de un salto—. Si tengo que hacerlo, lo haré bajo mis condiciones.

Guardó su cartera en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones vaqueros y las llaves de su casa en el delantero.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora?—se quejó Anderson, quien disparaba sin cesar a un coche de policía.

—¿Queréis que lo haga o no?—preguntó Greg perdiendo la paciencia. Eran sus mejores amigos, casi familia, pero a veces eran insoportables.

—Está bien, está bien—accedió Anderson de mala gana saliendo del videojuego—. Qué pelmazo eres cuando quieres.

—¿Vas a salir de casa sin afeitar?—le preguntó Dimmock.

—No quiero que me reconozcan si me vuelvo a encontrar con alguien.

—Ponte una gabardina y parecerás un vagabundo—se rió Dimmock mientras se ponía su abrigo.

—Le faltarían unos guantes sin dedos—continuó burlándose Anderson, pero Greg les ignoró a los dos.

Se despidieron de sus padres cuando pasaron por el salón, afortunadamente sin la compañía de Anne, y tomaron el metro hasta la estación de _St. James Park_ , lo suficientemente lejos de su casa para estar a gusto con lo que iba a hacer. Pasaba mucho tiempo de niño en ese parque con sus padres y su hermana y aún le gustaba ir allí de vez en cuando cuando quería estar solo. Era su lugar de relajación, se sentaba en un banco junto al lago y veía a los patos entrando y saliendo del agua, peleándose por algún trozo de comida. Pero esa vez no estaba ahí para relajarse sino para hacer algo de lo que se avergonzaría toda la vida cuando se acordase. Guió a sus dos amigos por el parque buscando una víctima, alguien que al menos le llamara la atención. No tuvo que esperar mucho hasta encontrarle.

Sentado en un banco y leyendo el periódico había un hombre pelirrojo con el pelo engominado hacia un lado y cara de aristócrata, con su nariz aguileña y sus labios finos. Llevaba una gabardina de color gris y unos guantes negros de piel, seguramente costaban más que todo lo que llevaba puesto Greg en ese momento. El hombre pasó la hoja de periódico, dejando que fuera el viento el que hiciera el esfuerzo por él. El frío de diciembre se dejaba notar, pero al hombre no parecía importarle, centrado como estaba en leer las noticias.

Con una mirada Greg les indicó a sus amigos que se quedasen donde estaban y pasó por el hueco que había entre el respaldo de los bancos y la barandilla del lago. Cuando llegó al banco del hombre suspiró y se obligó a mantener la calma. Sacó las manos de sus bolsillos y sin pararse a pensar rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del hombre y le abrazó por detrás.

—¡¿Pero qué...?!—exclamó sobresaltado el hombre, tirando el periódico por los aires—. ¡No, parad!—le oyó gritar, y al instante hubo un fuerte disparo.

Greg se apartó del hombre asustado por el ruido, mirando a su alrededor intentando ver qué estaba pasando. De repente había hombres vestidos completamente de negro y con ametralladoras inundando el parque, saliendo de todos los lugares imaginables y dirigiéndose hacia un grupo de hombres que corría en el fondo del parque, ya muy cerca de la carretera. Aun a pesar del poco espacio en el que se encontraba Greg, uno de los hombres de negro pasó a su lado y le hizo caer, pero alguien le agarró del brazo y evitó que chocara con el suelo. Levantó su vista y se encontró con la mirada homicida del hombre. Sabía que no era el mejor momento para pensarlo, pero era bastante atractivo cuando se enfadaba. Y sus ojos azules eran muy bonitos.

—¿Acaso sabes lo que has hecho, insensato?—la voz del hombre era suave, fría, amenazadora. Greg tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza.

—¡Holmes!—gritó un hombre acercándose corriendo hacia ellos, pero no iba vestido de negro sino con un traje—. ¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado? ¡Se han escapado!

El nuevo desconocido tenía el pelo canoso y muy corto, unos ojos pequeños demasiado juntos y una nariz demasiado abultada como para resultar agradable.

—Lo siento mucho, jefe. Ha sido este joven—dijo el tal Holmes zarandeándole del brazo—. Me ha abrazado por detrás y me ha hecho dar la señal antes de tiempo.

—¿Ah, sí?—el nuevo desconocido se giró entonces hacia él y le agarró por la solapa del abrigo, llevándole por donde había venido—. Estás detenido por obstrucción a la justicia y posible cómplice de robo y tráfico ilegal.

—¿¡Qué!?—gritó Greg desesperado intentando zafarse del agarre del hombre—. ¡Yo no he hecho nada, suélteme!

—Tienes derecho a guardar derecho. Todo lo que digas puede ser usado en tu contra...

—¡Que yo no he hecho nada! ¡Suélteme!

El desconocido siguió leyéndole sus derechos, pero Greg no le escuchaba. Miró hacia atrás buscando la ayuda de Holmes, rogándole con la mirada que le ayudase, pero observaba con los brazos cruzados cómo le arrastraban a un coche patrulla. No había ni rastro de Anderson o Dimmock, y se dio cuenta de la magnitud del problema en el que estaba metido. Él solo quería cumplir una apuesta, abrazar a un desconocido por detrás. ¿Cómo podía hacer que un policía le creyera?

Estaba tan asustado que no se resistió cuando le metieron en la parte trasera de un coche patrulla, y durante todo el trayecto no paró de decir que era inocente, que no había hecho nada. Lo repitió como un mantra hasta que el conductor le obligó callar. Le sacaron a rastras cuando llegaron a su destino, subieron en un ascensor y le metieron en una sala de interrogatorios. Para ese momento a Greg ya no le importaba que le vieran llorando, él no había hecho nada. Golpeó varias veces la puerta, e incluso el cristal polarizado esperando que quien estuviera al otro lado se ablandara y le dejase libre, pero no ocurrió nada. Finalmente, cuando consiguió calmarse un poco, se sentó en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa metálica y se limpió las lágrimas con las mangas de su chaqueta. En algún momento, sin que se diera cuenta, le habían quitado el abrigo, la cartera y las llaves de su casa. Era mayor de edad, pero deseaba que llamasen a sus padres para que le sacasen de ahí. Ellos podrían arreglarlo, tenían que hacerlo.

La puerta se abrió y Greg se levantó de un salto. Entraron el hombre desconocido del traje que le arrestó, dejando una carpeta sobre la mesa, y otro con un traje negro, quien se quedó de pie junto a la puerta con las manos entrelazadas por delante.

—Siéntate—le ordenó el que le arrestó, y obedeció al instante. Quizá si cooperaba se daban cuenta de que era inocente—. Soy el agente especial Seibert, director de la operación que acabas de arruinar.

—Lo siento mucho—empezó a decir Greg atropelladamente—, yo no sabía...—El agente Seibert le fulminó con la mirada por haberle interrumpido y Greg se calló.

—Hemos investigado tu nombre—el agente abrió la carpeta que había traído—. Gregory Lestrade, 19 años, sin antecedentes penales y un expediente académico un tanto decepcionante, aunque dentro de la media—Greg se sintió ofendido ante ese comentario. Cierto, no había sido el más inteligente de su clase, pero le había costado sudor y lágrimas aprobarlo todo—. Lo más sorprendente es tu solicitud para entrar en la Academia de Policía. ¿Una tapadera, quizás?

—¿Perdón?—preguntó Greg sin comprender la pregunta.

—Si de verdad quieres formar parte de la Policía Metropolitana, no es plausible que sabotearas una operación secreta de tal envergadura—Seibert se echó hacia adelante, entrelazando sus manos sobre la mesa y mirándole fijamente—.¿Para quién trabajas?

—Yo no trabajo para nadie—contestó Greg escandalizado—. No sabía nada de esa operación.

Seibert entrecerró sus ojos, creando una mirada dura como el hierro.

—No puedo creerte. ¿Qué otro motivo tendrías para asustar al agente Holmes?

—Yo no sabía que era un agente, solo quería cumplir una apuesta.

Eso pareció sorprender a Seibert, pero en seguida volvió a su dura expresión de antes.

—¿De verdad crees que me convencerás con algo tan estúpido?

—¡Es la verdad!—gritó Greg desesperado—. Perdí una apuesta con mis amigos y me obligaron a abrazar a alguien por detrás. ¡Fue solo casualidad que eligiera a ese hombre!—suponía que había mil cosas que podría decir para convencerle, para hacerle entender que en realidad era un joven estúpido influenciable por sus amigos, pero en ese momento su cabeza solo le decía que tenía que demostrarle que era inocente repitiéndolo una y otra vez—. No he hecho nada, de verdad.

Seibert no dijo nada por unos momentos, desviando su mirada entre su cara y su expediente. Greg quería romper el silencio asfixiante, pero no podía hacerlo.

—¿Qué apuesta habías perdido?

—Un salto con un coche en un videojuego—ante la mirada escéptica de Seibert se puso a la defensiva—. No se me dan bien. Soy un estúpido por haber dejado que mis amigos me provocasen, pero jamás interrumpiría una operación secreta o lo que fuera que estuvieseis haciendo, de verdad.

—Me gustaría creerte, de verdad que sí. Pero esto no me deja hacerlo.

Seibert sacó varias fotos de la carpeta y se las fue mostrando una a una. Se acordaba del día que hicieron esas fotos, hacía tan solo una semana. Había ido con Anne a comprar el regalo de cumpleaños de su padre y decidieron pasar por St. James Park para hacerse unas fotos y así hacerle creer a su padre que solo estaban pasando la tarde viendo los patos. Le habían pedido a un hombre que les hiciera una foto con el móvil de su hermana, y fue justo ese momento el que le estaba mostrando Seibert. Sin embargo las fotos estaban centradas en el hombre que les sacó la foto, más que en ellos. Greg no se había parado a pensar en su momento, simplemente era otro hombre más de procedencia árabe, como otros miles y miles de ciudadanos en Londres.

—Y esto tampoco.

Le mostró otras fotos, tomadas en el mismo parque. En una de ellas, en el centro de la foto, estaba el hombre árabe de antes y otros cuantos más apoyados en la barandilla dando de comer a los patos. En una esquina se veía a Greg sentado en un banco, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del abrigo y mirando hacia ellos. De una forma u otra Greg aparecía en todas, normalmente solo. Parecía muy sospechoso pero Greg se acordaba de todos y cada uno de esos días, podía decir exactamente qué era lo que le había llevado a ir al parque a relajarse: una pelea con su hermana, una mala entrevista de trabajo, un extraño día de sol en el que sintió la necesidad imperiosa de tumbarse en el césped. Todo cosas insubstanciales muy difíciles de demostrar, lo sabía. Su respiración se empezó a agitar, su corazón se aceleró. Él era inocente, alguien debía ser capaz de verlo.

—No sé nada de todo esto. Solo quería relajarme, es casualidad—dijo Greg alterado, desesperado porque le creyera.

—Lamentablemente llevo mucho tiempo trabajando como para creer en las casualidades.

—Pues esta vez lo es.

—¿Querías acercarte a ellos, Greg?—le preguntó el hombre en tono confidencial—. ¿Tanto te molesta que no hayan respondido a tu solicitud para ingresar en la Academia que has decidido pasarte al otro bando?

Entonces Greg se dio cuenta de que esa detención constaría en su expediente. Si conseguía salir de ahí libre de cargos, cosa que veía cada vez más imposible, no tendría ninguna posibilidad para entrar en la policía. Era su sueño, lo que había deseado desde que tenía uso de razón, no podía desaparecer de su vida por un error como este.

—No... No, por favor, jamás haría eso—rogó Greg, otra vez al borde de las lágrimas—. Mi sueño es ser policía, echaré tantas solicitudes como haga falta. Esto es un error, no podré entrar... Soy inocente, de verdad, tiene que creerme. Por favor, señor agente...

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró Holmes con paso seguro. Se había quitado la gabardina y los guantes, pero el traje que llevaba debía ser igual de caro.

—Jefe, déjele marchar. Dice la verdad, es inocente.

—Holmes...—le advirtió Seibert, pero Holmes no se dejó amedrentar.

—Mire cómo está temblando de miedo. No para de decir que es inocente, se echará a llorar en cualquier momento. Si no se fía de sus palabras, fíese de su cuerpo: está gritando que es inocente.

Greg jamás se había sentido tan aliviado como en ese momento y se aseguró de conservar ese momento en su mente por el resto de su vida.

—Por su culpa se han tirado a la basura meses de planificación y cientos de miles de libras. No podemos dejarle marchar.

—Sí podemos—suspiró Holmes, como si estuviera resignándose a algo—. Nunca iba a dar la señal, jefe. No estaban preparando el intercambio.

—Nos ha dejado al descubierto. Si no te hubiera asustado al menos podríamos haberlo intentado en otra ocasión.

—Podemos usar esta nueva situación a nuestro favor.

—Con todos mis respetos hacia tu inteligencia, Holmes, pero aún no tienes el rango suficiente como para decirme qué hacer o cómo actuar. El muchacho se queda hasta que confiese.

Toda la esperanza que había albergado Greg desapareció cuando Seibert se fue de la sala de interrogatorios junto con el hombre trajeado que custodiaba la puerta, dejándole solo con Holmes. No pudo resistir más la presión y dejó que sus lágrimas cayeran. ¿Así iba a terminar su vida, por un malentendido y la cabezonería de un hombre? No podría ser policía, y si se presentaba a cualquier otro trabajo constaría esa detención como sospechoso de colaborar con un... ¿Con un qué? ¿Un atentado? ¿Tráfico de drogas o armas? En esos momentos le daba igual. Su vida se estaba deshaciendo ante sus propios ojos y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, jamás se había sentido tan impotente.

De repente un pañuelo de tela blanco apareció frente a él. Holmes se había acercado y se lo estaba ofreciendo sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Gracias—murmuró Greg aceptándolo y secándose los ojos y a cara con el pañuelo.

—No hace falta que llores, entrará en razón.

—Lo dudo—hizo el ademán de devolverle el pañuelo, pero con un gesto le indicó que se lo quedara.

Holmes se sentó frente a él y miró por encima las fotos que descansaban sobre la mesa.

—Cuando se dieron cuenta de que salías en muchas de estas fotos te investigaron. Le dije a Seibert que no tenías nada que ver con la operación, y me hubiera creído si no me hubieses abrazado.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Greg lo más sinceramente que pudo—. Fue una apuesta estúpida.

Holmes sacó una libreta y una pluma del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

—Dime los nombres con quienes hiciste la apuesta. Si lo confirman Siebert no tendrá más opción que dejarte ir.

—Philip Anderson y Paul Dimmock.—el hombre los apuntó rápidamente y se levantó—. ¿Por qué me estás ayudando?—no pudo evitar preguntar Greg.

—Porque sé que eres inocente.

—Eres el único que me cree—lo dijo solemnemente, quería hacerle saber lo importante que era tenerle como aliado, saber que alguien le creía, y por la deslumbrante -aunque pequeña- sonrisa del hombre parecía que lo había comprendido.

—Saldrás antes del anochecer, y sin ninguna mancha en tu expediente. Te lo prometo—dijo Holmes antes de marcharse.

No le conocía, pero quería creerle. Era el único en el que podía confiar en esos momentos y aprovecharía la ayuda. No parecía ser alguien muy importante pero quizá se estaba equivocando. Solo sabía que Seibert era un agente especial, pero había de muchos tipos. Sospechaba que eran del MI6 y se sabía tan poco de ellos que no podía suponer nada con seguridad. Quizá Holmes era algo más que un simple espía, a fin de cuentas debía dar la señal para empezar una operación especial súper secreta. Y debía admitir que eso le ponía bastante. Siempre le habían gustado los hombres mayores, y Holmes le parecía muy atractivo, pero si además le añadía ese aura de poder que le rodeaba y ese secretismo... No se lo pensaría dos veces antes de dejar que le llevara a su cama. Pero ese no era el mejor momento para pensar en ello.

El tiempo fue pasando lentamente, apenas recibiendo visitas de agentes. No había visto ningún agente de policía desde que le sacaron del coche patrulla, lo que aumentaba sus sospechas de que estaba en un edificio del MI6. Si le soltaban, ¿cómo volvería a su casa? ¿Y qué le diría a sus padres? Dudaba que le creyeran si les contaba todo lo que había pasado, aunque quizá les habían llamado para avisarles. O quizá no, quizá podían dejarle allí retenido todo el tiempo que quisieran y nadie aparte de su familia sospecharía nada. ¿Y qué pasaba con Anderson y Dimmock? Ellos habían estado ahí, debían estar haciendo algo para averiguar dónde estaba y ayudarle.

Cuando Greg ya se estaba planteando si el suelo sería un buen sitio para echarse la siesta, la puerta se abrió y entró Siebert seguido de Holmes.

—Puedes marcharte—le dijo Siebert enfadado—. No quiero volver a verte cerca de ninguna de mis operaciones, ¿entendido?

Greg asintió lentamente, sin asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Echó una rápida mirada a Holmes, quien le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa cómplice. ¡Lo había conseguido! Ojalá pudiera abrazarle otra vez, pero esta vez por delante y a poder ser sabiendo su nombre de pila.

Los dos le escoltaron mientras recogía sus objetos personales y después hasta la puerta. Cuando Greg pisó la calle Siebert desapareció otra vez dentro del edificio, aparentemente un bloque más perdido en el área administrativa de Londres, pero Holmes se quedó quieto, esperando algo.

—Muchas gracias. Por todo—le dijo Greg sabiendo que era poco en comparación con todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

—Te pido disculpas. No debiste haber pasado por esto. Me aseguraré de que no aparezca reflejado en tu expediente.

Greg se sentía aliviado, pero también un poco triste. Sería la última vez que vería a Holmes, y no quería despedirse sin saber al menos su nombre.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

Holmes sonrió de forma triste.

—Es confidencial. Te recomendaría que no divulgases mi apellido tampoco, muchas operaciones secretas dependen de ello.

¿Es que ese hombre nunca dejaría de ser cada vez más misterioso y atrayente, aparte de atractivo?

—Descuida, me lo llevaré a la tumba. Adiós, señor Holmes—se dio el placer de llamarle por su apellido al menos una vez. Holmes le sonrió y le tendió la mano.

—Adiós, señor Lestrade.

Greg se la estrechó, recordando su tacto y la calidez de su mano contra la suya.

Cuando se separaron Greg no miró atrás, no quiso saber si Holmes se había quedado para observarle, o si había vuelto a entrar en el edificio. Quería recordarle con esa sonrisa, con ese pañuelo que aún tenía guardado en el bolsillo de su pantalón, con esa mirada cálida. Quería recordarle como el único hombre que había confiado en él, el único capaz de salvarle cuando tenía al MI6 en contra. Sabía que nunca le olvidaría.

 **O-O-O-O-O**

Dejó el vaso de plástico vacío sobre su escritorio y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de su silla, restregándose los ojos del cansancio. Había sido una jornada muy larga y exigente, y lo peor es que no podía volver a casa hasta que resolviera el problema que tenía encerrado en los calabozos.

Después de comer les llamaron para ir a la escena de un crimen, el asesinato de una familia en uno de los barrios más pobres y con mayor índice de delincuencia de Londres. Cuando Greg llegó allí se encontró con que nadie era capaz de descubrir nada, ni siquiera los forenses se atrevían a decir algo sobre los cuerpos mutilados. Era una de las escenas más impactantes que Greg había visto en su carrera como policía, y no le extrañaba que todos estuviesen tan conmovidos que no podían procesar nada. Pero era su trabajo, debían hacerlo. Tras mucha presión y amenazas consiguió que sus subordinados fueran dando con pistas y pudo confiar en Anderson, quien solía colaborar con él en el ámbito forense, para obtener todos los detalles clínicos posibles de los cuerpos.

Estaba descansando fumándose un cigarrillo cuando vio cómo un joven con pinta de vagabundo intentaba colarse por la cinta policial. Le llamó la atención, diciéndole que no podía pasar la cinta, pero el joven empezó a hablar del crimen sin parar mientras se restregaba las manos nerviosamente. Soltaba un dato confidencial tras otro y concluyó diciendo que les había asesinado el primo del marido. Greg estaba sorprendido, seguía pensando que tenía mucho sentido lo que había dicho -sobre todo después de consultar la ficha policial del primo-, pero Donovan le había oído y empezó a amenazarle diciendo que él había sido el asesino si conocía tantos detalles. Greg intentó mantener la calma, pero una multitud de policías se había congregado a su alrededor y Donovan les estaba convenciendo de su teoría. Greg observó al joven, y se vio reflejado en él a su edad. Tendría alrededor de 20 años, un abrigo azul demasiado grande para él que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Sus rizos negros estaban grasientos y flácidos, su cara pálida y delgada haciendo sobresalir de forma casi antinatural sus pómulos, pero sus ojos decían todo lo que necesitaba saber. Él no había hecho nada, era inocente. Intentaba defenderse de las acusaciones de Donovan con argumentos, pero se notaba en su voz la desesperación por hacerles comprender que era inocente. Anderson y él compartieron una mirada cómplice, recordando aquella situación en la que se habían visto envueltos hacía tantos años.

Greg abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacó una pequeña caja de madera. De ella sacó un amarillento pañuelo blanco de tela, desgastado por el uso y el tiempo. Aún se acordaba de aquel hombre que le ayudó cuando más lo necesitaba, y pensaba devolver el favor con ese chico. Al final no le quedó más remedio que encerrarle en el calabozo como sospechoso, pero le prometió que le sacaría de allí. El joven no pareció creerle y empezó a insultarle diciendo cosas de su vida privada que no le había contado a nadie, y aunque le dieron ganas de darle un puñetazo, se contuvo. Sabía lo desesperado que podía sentirse uno en esa situación, y se veía que ese joven era demasiado inteligente como para delatarse de esa forma si realmente les hubiera asesinado él. Sin embargo no encontraba ninguna forma de demostrarlo, y no pensaba irse hasta que el chico estuviera en la calle sin una mancha en su expediente.

Fue a hablar con su superior Bickerton y le intentó convencer de la inocencia del chico. Bajaron a los calabozos para hablar con él, pero su actitud no le estaba ayudando. Estaba a la defensiva constantemente, ni siquiera habían sido capaces de averiguar su nombre o cualquier dato que pudiera identificarle. Le visitó otra vez varias horas más tarde, esta vez solo, para intentar hacer que entrara en razón y colaborase, pero tampoco sirvió de nada. Incluso había consultado con varios abogados para ver qué opciones tenía para ayudarle, sin ninguna solución útil. Lo único que se le ocurrió tras pasar toda la noche en vela era demostrar que el primo era el verdadero culpable, así que obligó a sus subordinados a trabajar en ello sin descanso. Finalmente le encontraron en el aeropuerto con un billete de ida hacia Brasil y una pequeña maleta de mano con dos camisas, un pantalón, y 2000 libras en efectivo escondidas.

Rellenó todo el papeleo lo más deprisa que pudo en el ordenador de su despacho y se dispuso a ir a los calabozos para liberar al joven, pero unos golpes en la puerta se lo impidieron. Maldiciendo por lo bajo abrió de un tirón la puerta, pensando que como fueran Donovan o Anderson les gritaría hasta desahogarse, pero todo lo que tenía pensado decir murió en su boca cuando vio a quién tenía frente a él.

No se había olvidado de él, pero con el paso de tiempo era inevitable que se olvidara de su voz y de los rasgos de su cara. Sin embargo todo volvió de golpe, como si le hubiera conocido ayer. Tenía menos pelo y muchas más entradas, pero su pelo seguía tan pelirrojo como entonces. Su nariz aguileña, sus labios finos, sus cálidos ojos azules, todo seguía igual solo que con alguna arruga de más. De vez en cuando fantaseaba con qué ocurriría si volvía a encontrarse con él, y en ninguna de ellas el hombre le reconocía, éll sí había cambiado. El día que se conocieron tenía barba y el pelo tan negro como el carbón. En esos días su pelo era más gris que negro, demasiadas canas prematuras a causa del estrés, y había ganado algunos kilos de más aun yendo al gimnasio de New Sctoland Yard una vez por semana.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Inspector?—le preguntó Holmes preocupado.

Greg salió de su ensimismamiento con esa pregunta, como si le hubieran dado una bofetada. Sabía que pasaría, pero no estaba preparado para afrontarlo. Por supuesto que no se acordaba de él, seguro que fue solo un muchacho más que se encontró a lo largo de su carrera.

—Sí, sí, por supuesto. Pase, por favor—dijo Greg haciéndose a un lado y dirigiéndose hacia su silla tras el escritorio—. ¿Quiere café? ¿Té? Es de máquina, pero puedo pedirle a alguien que vaya a una cafetería cercana y...

—No se preocupe, gracias—le cortó Holmes con una pequeña sonrisa—. No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo.

—Claro, por supuesto. Siéntese, por favor—le indicó Greg mientras él mismo se sentaba. Holmes le hizo caso y dejó un paraguas en la silla vacía que tenía al lado—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Solo quería darle las gracias por lo que ha hecho hoy.

Greg no era capaz de recordar qué había ocurrido, así que soltó su respuesta estándar.

—Es mi obligación como policía, señor. No necesito que me agradezca por ello.

—Sí que es necesario. Cualquier otro inspector habría cerrado el caso con mi hermano como principal sospechoso.

—¿Su hermano?

—Sí, el joven al que tiene en los calabozos en este momento.

—¡El chico!—exclamó Greg dándose cuenta de quién estaban hablando—. Ahora mismo iba a ir a soltarle, justo cuando ha llamado.

—Me alegra saberlo. Cuando me dirigía a Scotland Yard pensaba recurrir a todos mis contactos dentro de la policía para que le soltasen, fuera sospechoso o no. Fue todo un alivio enterarme de la detención del verdadero criminal.

—Eh... Sí, claro—dijo Greg aclarándose la mente, aún seguía pensando en los contactos que tendría. Su traje de tres piezas parecía incluso más caro que el que recordaba, no podía imaginarse de qué estaría trabajando ahora para exudar tanto poder—. Era la única forma de demostrar que su hermano era inocente.

—¿Ah, sí?—preguntó Holmes interesado, levantando ligeramente la comisura de sus labios—. ¿Sabía que era inocente?

—Aun a pesar de su conducta, sí.

—Sé que puede ser... irritante algunas veces. Qué puedo decir, es parte de su encanto.

Se compadecía por Holmes, tener que soportar un hermano así... Menos mal que su relación con Anne había mejorado muchísimo con los años.

—No me cabe la menor duda—comentó Greg.

Holmes entonces se puso de pie y abrochó el botón de su chaqueta.

—Simplemente quería darle las gracias, Inspector. No, no se levante, ya me encargo yo de sacar a mi hermano del calabozo.

—Oh, no es problema, puedo acompañarle—insistió Greg aún sentado. No quería volver a separarse de él, no quería que pasara lo mismo que la última vez. Pero Holmes no le dio tiempo a hacer nada.

—Ha sido un placer, Inspector.

Antes de que pudiera despedirse, Holmes ya se había marchado.

Pasó los siguientes días en un estado permanente de neblina, sin apenas reaccionar a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Solo podía pensar en Holmes y en la oportunidad que había dejado escapar. Sabía que no volvería a encontrarse con él, y le mataba pensar en qué hubiera pasado si hubiera insistido en acompañarle, si le hubiera dicho quién era, si le hubiera enseñado el pañuelo que le dio tantos años atrás. Si le hubiera dicho que todas las parejas que había tenido eran una copia barata de él, que nunca se lo había conseguido sacar de la cabeza. Pero nunca lo sabría, y ya era hora de intentar pasar página.

Bickerton le llamó un domingo de madrugada, exigiendo su presencia en otra escena de un crimen. Un asesinato de un banquero o algo así, estaba tan dormido que no había prestado mucha atención. Con suerte se acordó de la dirección y llegó lo suficientemente rápido como para que Bickerton no le regañara.

En cuanto pasó el cordón policial, vio una figura familiar al otro lado de la calle. No dudó en acercarse a él, quizá podría aprovechar la oportunidad.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí otra vez?—le preguntó al joven del abrigo azul—. Mis subordinados se han quedado con tu cara, si te ven a lo mejor me hacen volver a encarcelarte.

—No lo harás—le contestó el joven con su característica voz, demasiado profunda para su edad. No quería saber cuánto había tenido que vivir.

—No tientes tu suerte. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Puedo decirte quién es el asesino.

Greg se rascó la nuca y miró disimuladamente alrededor.

—Si dices cosas como esa es normal que sospechen de ti.

—Déjame estudiar la escena del crimen y te diré quién es en menos de una hora—dijo el joven ignorando su comentario.

—¿De verdad crees que puedes hacer el trabajo mejor que un policía entrenado para eso?

—Sí.

Greg suspiró y pensó en la posibilidad. Sabía que ese joven tenía potencial, pero estaría rompiendo varias reglas y aún no había estado el tiempo suficiente como Detective Inspector como para convencer a Bickerton de algo así.

—¿Qué pensaría tu hermano de eso?

—Seguramente estaría aliviado por ver que hago algo útil con mi intelecto.

Greg no necesitaba ser tan listo como el joven para ver que estaba sufriendo el síndrome de abstinencia, y que seguramente las drogas fueran uno de los muchos problemas que tenía con su hermano. Si podía ayudarle dejándole entrar sin que nadie se enterase y por un casual pudiera ver otra vez a Holmes... Sí, merecía la pena intentarlo.

—Te quedarás aquí sin llamar la atención hasta que vuelva. Te dejaré diez minutos, nada .más.

—De acuerdo—dijo el joven con ojos brillantes de la emoción.

—Y con una condición—el joven alzó una ceja—. Quier saber tu nombre.

—Sherlock.

Dudaba que fuera su verdadero nombre, pero le servía. Tuvo que esperar hasta que se fue todo el mundo, pero con solo cinco minutos Sherlock le dijo todo lo que había pasado y por qué. Arrestó al culpable esa misma tarde, estaban tan sorprendidos en la oficina que celebraron una pequeña fiesta con muchas botellas de alcohol que eran pruebas inutilizables de casos ya cerrados.

Así siguió todo. Sherlock se presentaba en todas y cada una de las escenas que le adjudicaban a Greg, y él cuando podía le infiltraba para que la estudiara. Cada vez se sorprendía más de las deducciones que hacía y se convencía más de que tenía que ayudarle a salir de ese mundo de drogas en el que se había metido. Seguía queriendo darle un puñetazo de vez en cuando, pero tal y como dijo Holmes, era parte de su encanto.

Un día, saliendo de una escena de un crimen, decidió despejarse la cabeza paseando hasta la boca de metro más cercana. A los pocos metros una limusina negra con las ventanillas tintadas se paró junto a él. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando abrieron la puerta y de un tirón le empujaron dentro.

—¡Soltadme!—gritó Greg revolviéndose para que le soltasen.

—Tranquilo, Inspector. No era mi intención asustarle.

Reconoció la voz al instante, y se calmó. Holmes estaba sentado frente a él en un traje de tres piezas y cruzado de piernas. Su traje azul oscuro que hacía resaltar sus ojos de manera casi sobrenatural, hipnotizante. Los que le habían arrastrado dentro salieron de la limusina antes de que se pusiera en marcha, dejándoles solos en dirección a saber dónde.

—Si quería hablar conmigo podía haber ido a mi despacho—repuso Greg sentándose tan dignamente como pudo después del espectáculo que había dado.

—Lamentablemente no he tenido tanto tiempo disponible como me gustaría. A veces tengo que recurrir a métodos poco ortodoxos, lo lamento.

—Solo no vuelva a darme otro susto así, por favor.

—Descuide. ¿Le apetece tomar algo?—le preguntó Holmes señalando con una mano el mini-bar.

—No, gracias.

Greg estaba nervioso, no necesitaba alcohol o algo derramable que le hiciera quedar en mayor ridículo.

—Ha llegado a mi conocimiento que está incumpliendo algunas leyes respecto al trato con mi hermano.

—¿Eh?—preguntó Greg confuso, a lo que Holmes suspiró.

—Admito que mi hermano tiene una mente privilegiada, pero dudo que lo mejor para él sea estar rodeado de cadáveres.

—Puede ser, pero nos ayuda a encarcelar a los culpables y está alejado de las drogas.

—Me sorprende su dedicación hacia él. ¿Qué le ha llevado a querer ayudarle? No es algo que suceda de forma recurrente.

Podría decirle toda la verdad o solo una parte. Holmes seguía sin reconocerle, no quería arriesgarse más de lo necesario.

—Soy el único que puede ofrecerle ayuda, y se la doy como puedo. Me gustaría hacer más pero por el momento me es muy complicado.

Holmes le miró fijamente, y Greg mentiría si dijera que algún día se cansaría de esos ojos azules.

—¿No tiene ninguna otra intención hacia él?

—¿Intención? ¿Cuál, si me tengo que contener para no darle un puñetazo cuando abre la boca?—Holmes sonrió abiertamente y desvió la mirada hacia la ventanilla—. Es parte de su encanto—añadió Greg recordando las palabras de Holmes, lo que hizo que se riera.

—Sí, así es.

—¿Su verdadero nombre es Sherlock?

—Por suerte o por desgracia, sí. Quizá tener un nombre tan característico marcó su infancia más de lo que debió.

—Entonces me pregunto cuál será el nombre de su hermano.

El corazón martilleaba a toda velocidad dentro de su pecho. Había aguantado años con esa duda y más que nada deseaba tener una respuesta. Holmes tardó varios segundos en responder, ladeando la cabeza y frunciendo los labios antes de contestar.

—Mycroft. Mycroft Holmes.

—Una familia peculiar, desde luego—dijo Greg sin poder ni querer ocultar su sonrisa. Puede que Mycroft no se acordara de él, pero que le dijera su nombre era un logro increíble en comparación con la última vez. Sabía que si seguía preguntando no obtendría muchas respuestas, pero no podía evitarlo—. ¿Y en qué trabaja para poder permitirse esos trajes?

—¿Acaso no puedo ser agente de policía, como usted?

—Reconozco el traje de un policía a diez millas, y el suyo ni se acerca.

Mycroft rió su gracia, y el ambiente se relajó mucho entre ellos.

—Ocupo un puesto menor en el Gobierno Británico. Nada interesante, se lo puedo asegurar.

Así que dejó el trabajo de campo por uno de despacho al final. ¿Habría tenido una experiencia traumática o simplemente aprovechó una oportunidad laboral en cuanto la vio? Deseaba aprender tantas cosas de él y de su vida... Pero no era el momento. Se quedaron callados, sin saber qué más decir. A Greg le gustaría pasar así el resto del día, pero sus obligaciones no le dejarían disfrutarlo.

—¿Puedo saber dónde estamos yendo? Tengo trabajo que terminar en la oficina.

—Le dejaré en Scotland Yard si lo desea.

—Me haría un gran favor.

Llegaron más pronto de lo que a Greg le habría gustado. Se despidieron amablemente y observó cómo se alejaba la limusina. Deseaba que no pasara mucho tiempo hasta su siguiente encuentro.

 **O-O-O-O-O**

—Tú eres Lestrade—le dijo un día Sherlock medio enfadado cuando se reunió con él frente a la escena de un crimen.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Pues claro que soy Lestrade. ¿Es que no te sabías ni mi apellido hasta ahora?—le dijo Greg indignado pasando el cordón policial.

Habían pasado bastantes meses desde su primer encuentro con Sherlock y por fin había conseguido la autorización de Bickerton para que les ayudase como consultor en sus casos, aunque a cambio de no volver a tomar drogas y conseguir un lugar fijo en el que vivir. La mejora que había tenido Sherlock en las últimas semanas era memorable, ya no estaba tan pálido ni esquelético como antes y se había cambiado el abrigo azul por una gabardina de cuello alto. Incluso se lavaba el pelo. Ya no parecía el joven demacrado del principio, sino un joven adulto con ganas de comerse el mundo. Aun así, Greg seguía queriendo darle puñetazos de vez en cuando, como en ese momento.

—No, no. Tú eres ese Lestrade—dijo recalcando cada palabra.

—Sherlock, te juro que no sé que estás diciendo.

—Tuve que haber caído en ello antes, ¡qué estúpido!—murmuró Sherlock para sí mismo.

—Si ya has terminado, hay un cuerpo que tienes que ver—dijo Greg ignorándole por completo. Había aprendido que muchas veces era lo mejor que se podía hacer.

—No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?—dijo Sherlock con su típico tono de superioridad.

—No, Sherlock, no lo entiendo—concedió Greg con voz cansada.

—Tú eres con quien mi hermano está tan obsesionado.

El corazón de Greg dio un brinco cuando le oyó decir eso. ¿Mycroft, obsesionado con él? No podía ser. No se habían visto mucho en esos últimos meses, pero siempre compartían palabras amables y alguna broma que otra sobre Sherlock. Sin embargo nunca había notado nada que indicase obsesión por su parte.

—Sherlock, explícate—le exigió Greg.

—Desde hace unos años Mycroft está obsesionado con unas fotos. Cuando las descubrí no las di mucha importancia, pero luego pasaron a ser informes confidenciales y vídeos de seguridad. Por más que las estudiaba no encontraba qué las unía...—Sherlock seguía hablando más para sí mismo que para Greg, pero no le importaba con tal de que siguiera hablando—. Cómo no me di cuenta.

—¿De qué trataba todo eso, Sherlock?—volvió a exigirle cada vez más ansioso.

—Eran unas fotos de unos terroristas, y los vídeos apuntaban siempre a la misma esquina de Wedderburn Road—el corazón de Greg se paró un segundo al escuchar la calle donde él vivía.

—¿Y los informes?

—No tenían sentido aparente, no había nada que les uniera. ¡Qué estúpido he sido! Estaba delante de mí todos estos años...

Greg no necesitaba saber más. Una necesidad imperiosa de hablar con Mycroft le inundó por completo, pero no tenía ni su dirección ni su número de teléfono. Sie ra cierto, si su corazonada era cierta...

—Sherlock, necesito que me digas dónde vive tu hermano.

—¿Por qué?

—Solo dímelo—le exigió Greg amenazándole con un dedo.

—No estará en su casa, nunca está.

—Entonces dime dónde está, me da igual.

Sherlock le dio una dirección del barrio de Mayfair y Greg salió corriendo en busca de un taxi, sin importarle que estuviera en medio de su jornada laboral. El viaje se le hizo eterno y cuando vio que estaban llegando a su destino le tiró varios billetes al conductor, sin importarle cuánto le había pagado de más. Era un edificio blanco, rodeado de una valla de hierro de casi dos metros y una placa dorada que decía "Club Diógenes". Cuando entró se encontró con una sala salida del siglo XIX, con revestimientos de madera, alfombras persas y sillones orejeros con reposapies a juego y señores mayores fumando con pipa. Se acercó a quien estaba detrás del mostrador y le preguntó por Mycroft Holmes, pero el hombre aunque le estaba mirando no le contestaba. Volvió a preguntar, esta vez más alto, y todos a su alrededor dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para mirarle fijamente.

—¿Podría decirle a Mycroft Holmes que el Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade está aquí para verle de forma muy urgente?—preguntó por última vez al recepcionista casi perdiendo la paciencia.

El hombre, al escuchar su cargo, le indicó con una mano que le siguiera. Le llevó por un laberinto de pasillos de madera hasta llegar a una puerta doble, a la que llamó dos veces antes de darse la vuelta e irse por donde había venido. Cuando una de las puertas se abrieron, apareció Mycroft al otro lado, tan impecablemente vestido como siempre y con cara de sorpresa.

—¿Inspector? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Cómo ha encontrado este lugar?

—Sherlock me dio la dirección. ¿Puedo pasar?

Mycroft dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente abrió la puerta para que entrara. El despacho era igual que el resto del lugar, pero con un aspecto mucho más acogedor. Seguramente Mycroft pasaba ahí mucho más tiempo que en su casa.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo?

—Sí. Bueno, no. Es... complicado.

Mycroft le pidió que se sentara en una de las butacas junto a la chimenea, pero rehusó la oferta. No podía sentarse de lo nervioso que estaba. No sabía cómo decir lo que tenía en su cabeza y se estaba arrepintiendo de ceder a sus impulsos.

—¿Necesita que le vea un médico?—Mycroft se acercó y le puso el dorso de la mano en la frente—. Está colorado, aunque no parece que tenga una alta temperatura.

—No. Yo... Yo...

—Siéntese, voy a pedir ayuda.

—Me reconociste—dijo Greg de sopetón, agarrando de la manga de su chaqueta a Mycroft para que no se fuera—. Sabías quién era y no me dijiste nada.

Entonces Mycroft pareció entender. Le miró fijamente a los ojos en silencio antes de contestar.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada?—preguntó Greg conteniendo su enfado y su angustia.

—No podía.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Era preferible hacerme sentir un estúpido por ser el único que recordaba lo que pasó?

—Esa nunca ha sido mi intención. Lo hacía por tu bien.

—Sí, claro. Mi bien—se burló Greg soltándole la manga—. Me has tratado como un estúpido y dices que es por mi bien.

—Inspector...

—¡Siete años!—estalló Greg—. ¡Siete años queriendo volver a verte, queriendo saber tu puñetero nombre, queriendo agradecerte como es debido! ¿Y qué pasa cunado te encuentro? Me tratas como un extraño. Una palabra, Mycroft. Una palabra era lo único que quería para saber que no fui otra persona sin cara en tu vida—Mycroft suspiró derrotado y bajó su cabeza avergonzado—. ¿Qué, no vas a decir nada? Realmente he sido un estúpido.

—Gregory, por favor...—le rogó Mycroft extendiendo un brazo hacia él, pero Greg dio un paso hacia atrás.

—No, no quiero tu pena. Es obvio que el arresto fue mucho más importante para mí que para ti.

—Tú también pudiste haber dicho algo—había desaparecido la cara formal de Mycroft, ahora estaba frente a la persona que conoció tantos años atrás.

—¿Para hacer el ridículo cuando dijeras que no lo recordabas?

—Creía que eras tú quien no lo recordaba.

—¿Cómo no recordar al único que confió en mí?—dijo Greg sintiéndose desamparado—. ¿Y por qué pensaste eso? Me quedé embobado cuando te vi. Es obvio que te reconocí.

—Lo pensé, pero me trataste como a un desconocido. Yo tampoco quería hacer el ridículo—dijo Mycroft claramente dolido.

Todo había sido un cúmulo de malentendidos y quizá no llegarían a ninguna solución, quizá eran tantas las cosas que se habían ocultado que Greg no podría tener ninguna oportunidad para pedirle una cita. ¿Por qué debía ser todo tan complicado? No, debía poner algo de su parte. Debía hacer algo para intentar arreglar todo eso.

—Si no hubiera sido por ti no me habrían aceptado en la policía.

—No tuvieron que haberte detenido en primer lugar. Yo no hice nada.

Greg sonrió ante los recuerdos. Sus lágrimas desconsoladas en aquella sala de interrogatorios, la amabilidad con la que le trató y le prometió que lo arreglaría todo.

—Sí que hiciste. Me ayudaste a mantener la calma cuando no lo merecía—Greg soltó una risotada—. Jamás he vuelto a participar en una apuesta, tenía miedo de no poder contar contigo para que me ayudaras.

Mycroft sonrió, pero era una sonrisa falsa. Tampoco le miraba a la cara, desviaba la mirada. Greg había visto muchas veces ese comportamiento como para reconocerlo.

—¿Qué me estás ocultando?

Mycroft respiró hondo y cerró los ojos un momento antes de mirarle.

—¿Recuerdas las fotos que te enseñaron, en las que aparecías con los traficantes?—Greg asintió—. Me asignaron como agente principal de la operación, tenía que encargarme de todo si quería obtener un ascenso. Fui yo quien tomó esas fotos. Las primeras en las que apareciste fueron casualidad, pero cada vez que iba al parque te empezaba a buscar. No podía arriesgarme a sacarte fotos a ti solo, no podría explicarlas, así que intentaba añadirte en todas las posibles para luego hacer copias. Siebert, mi superior, se dio cuenta. Intenté convencerle de que no tenías nada que ver, que era casualidad que estuvieras siempre ahí, pero cuando me abrazaste y te reconoció... Me enfadé contigo por hacer que se fijaran en ti, pero luego me di cuenta que fue culpa mía. Si no te hubiera hecho las fotos no te habrían detenido como sospechoso.

Greg se quedó callado, asimilando lo que le acababa de contar. Tenía tantas preguntas, tantos datos que no le cuadraban... Pero primero necesitaba oír todo.

—¿Cómo le convenciste?

—Le confesé la verdad. Se enfadó tanto que no volvió a trabajar conmigo, me causó algunos problemas años después. Pero por aquel entonces te habían aceptado en la academia y supe que había merecido la pena.

—¿Me estabas vigilando?

Mycroft sonrió con una suficiencia falsa, y seguía sin mirarle.

—Era un espía del MI6 con muchos medios a mi disposición. Por supuesto que te seguía la pista—se le borró la sonrisa de la cara—. Nunca he dejado de hacerlo.

—¿Por qué me sacaste esas fotos?

Sabía que Sherlock le diría algo como "obvio" o "aburrido", y la mirada de Mycroft sugería que él estaba pensando lo mismo. Pero necesitaba oírlo, necesitaba saber que no se estaba imaginando lo que tanto deseaba que ocurriera, y Mycroft lo entendió.

—Tenías una mirada profunda para ser tan joven. Siempre parecías estar meditando y yo... Simplemente... Simplemente me sentí atraído. Sigo sin poder explicarlo, pero necesito estar cerca de ti o como mínimo saber dónde estás.

—Con informes y cámaras de vigilancia.

Al menos Mycroft tenía la decencia de parecer avergonzado. Él era policía, sabía mejor que nadie que podía denunciarle por acoso y que si registraba ese mismo despacho encontraría pruebas suficientes. Pero no iba a hacerlo, porque lo más probable es que él hubiera hecho lo mismo si hubiera estado en su situación.

—Ha sido Sherlock quien te lo ha dicho—dijo Mycroft, y Greg no vio la necesidad de confirmarlo.

—No paraba de decir que era un estúpido por no verlo antes—Mycroft sonrió, siempre lo hacía cuando comparaba su inteligencia a la Sherlock.

—En su defensa diré que las pruebas han estado muy esparcidas en el tiempo, las contadas ocasiones en las que ha podido infiltrarse en alguna de mis oficinas.

—¿Algunas?—preguntó Greg asombrado—. Espera, ¿cuánta información tienes sobre mí?

—La justa y necesaria, te lo prometo. Aunque la tengo varias veces duplicada.

—No sé por qué me extraña...—murmuró Greg, pero se calló cuando se dio cuenta de algo un tanto perturbador—. ¿Has vigilado también a mis parejas?—no le contestó, ni le miró—. Mycroft...

—Era necesario. Tenía que saber que no tramaban algo contra ti.

—¿Eso era lo único?—preguntó Greg un poco esperanzado, acercándose a Mycroft.

—Era lo fundamental—le contestó, pero sus palabras no le convencían.

—¿Estás seguro?

Greg se quedó a menos de un paso de él. Notaba su calor, su olor a caro perfume, sus adorables arrugas en la frente y alrededor de los ojos.

—Todos se parecían a mí—susurró Mycroft y Greg vio su dolor. El mismo que sentía él cuando se daba cuenta de que ninguno de esos hombres era el que estaba constantemente en su mente.

—Pudiste haber contactado conmigo—"pudimos haber estado juntos" era lo que en realidad quiso decir y Mycroft lo entendió.

—Era un espía. Muchas veces que me han mandado de misión al extranjero no sabía si volvería de una pieza. No podía...—"no podía hacerte pasar por eso, ni a mí tampoco" es lo que oyó en cambio.

—Entonces después—Greg agarró sus manos y delicadamente las acarició con sus pulgares—, cuando ya no eras espía.

—No creía que me recordarías. No podía presentarme en la puerta de tu casa y arriesgarme.

—Lo hiciste cuando fuiste a mi oficina.

—No aguantaba más, tenía que verte. Y Sherlock necesitaba mi ayuda. Podía usarle como excusa.

Hablaban en susurros, pero tan cerca estaban el uno del otro que parecían estar hablando a voces.

—Lo siento—dijo Greg acercando las manos de Mycroft a su boca y besando sus nudillos, y contra todo pronóstico oyó la suave risa de Mycroft

—Somos tan estúpidos como Sherlock.

—Quizá un poco más. He tardado demasiado tiempo para hacer esto.

Soltó las manos de Mycroft y rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos, agarrándose a él como si fuera un ancla en medio de una tormenta, arrugando la chaqueta de su carísimo traje como si le fuera la vida en ello. Enterró su rostro en el hombro de Mycroft y aspiró profundamente, siendo completamente consciente de que por fin había cumplido su deseo más preciado.

No era un desconocido. No le abrazaba por detrás. No era una apuesta. Ya no. Era Mycroft Holmes, un hombre increíble que no ocupaba un puesto menor en el Gobierno Británico. Estaban pecho contra pecho, y no había otro lugar en el mundo en el que prefiriera estar. Mycroft le abrazó con la misma fuerza, con la misma necesidad. Ni aunque estuvieran haciendo el amor sentirían algo tan íntimo como en ese momento, tan puro, tan verdadero.

Greg perdió la noción del tiempo, ni si quiera se dio cuenta cuando el despacho se quedó completamente a oscuras, y solo se separaron cuando su estómago empezó a rugir de necesidad. Mycroft acunó su cara con la mano y posó sus labios sobre los suyos, en un beso tan casto y tan puro que pensó que ese hombre había salido de un cuento de hadas.

—¿Te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo?—le preguntó Mycroft solemnemente.

—¿Me estás pidiendo una cita?—replicó Greg con una gran sonrisa.

—La primera de muchas.

Greg volvió a besarle, pero esa vez lamió sus labios. Mycroft los abrió, dejándole entrar en su boca, pero Greg mordió su labio inferior varias veces antes de hacerlo. Fue empujándole hacia atrás poco a poco hasta dar con su escritorio y le obligó a subirse al borde. Mientras se besaban con hambre recorrieron el cuerpo del otro con sus manos, recuperando todos esos años de besos y caricias perdidos. Greg deseaba quitarle todas esas capas de ropa, sentir su piel contra la suya, memorizar cada detalle de su cuerpo con sus manos, pero no quería apartarse más, no quería dejar de besarle ni dejar de sentirle cerca después de tanto tiempo deseándolo.

Soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa cuando sintió las manos de Mycroft en su entrepierna, apretando y masajeando su dura erección, y notó su sonrisa contra sus labios. Le mordió los labios en respuesta y le imitó, bajando sus manos por el chaleco hasta su entrepierna endurecida, estimulándola con la palma de su mano. Uno de los dos gimió, o quizá fueran los dos al unísono, pero fuera quien fuese le animó a Greg para bajar la cremallera de Mycroft y acariciar su pene directamente sobre los calzoncillos. Mycroft movió sus caderas buscando más fricción y desabrochó el cinturón y el botón de Greg.

—No tengo condones—susurró Mycroft en una de las pocas ocasiones que sus labios se separaron .

—No pasa nada, podemos disfrutar de muchas otras maneras—le dijo al oído, provocándole un escalofrío y que le erizaran los pelos del cuello.

Desabrochó los pantalones de Mycroft y le obligó a levantar las caderas para poder bajarle por completo los pantalones y los calzoncillos. Amoldó su mano por toda la extensión de Mycroft, que echó la cabeza hacia atrás por el placer. Greg aprovechó para morderle el cuello mientras le masturbaba de arriba abajo, entreteniéndose con los dedos en la punta, esparciendo el líquido preseminal que empezaba a salir.

—Greg... Oh, sí, Greg. Más, Greg... Greg...

Mycroft no paraba de gemir su nombre, y Greg le recompensaba cada vez con un beso o un chupetón en el cuello. Cuando Mycroft acarició tímidamente su erección desnuda se dio cuenta de que tenía los calzoncillos a la altura de los tobillos. Se restregó varias veces contra la mano de Mycroft, disfrutando de la sensación. Mycroft no debía tener mucha experiencia, al menos con hombres, pero con cada embestida de Greg adquiría más confianza y apretaba un poco más, creando una deliciosa y caliente cavidad en la que perderse. Sin embargo había algo que sabía se sentiría mucho mejor.

Apartó delicadamente la mano de Mycroft, quien se quejó con un sonido gutural que no parecía humano. Aunque apenas había luz Greg le sentía tan sexy, tan irresistible... Volvió a morderle los labios varias veces antes de besarle con ganas y Mycroft rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, pegándole a él. Greg aprovechó y se colocó entre sus piernas abiertas, evitando como podía la incomodidad de los pantalones en los tobillos de ambos, y posicionó sus dos erecciones juntas. Cuando dio la primera embestida Mycroft gimió fuertemente y se mordió el labio para reprimirse. Eso e recordó a Greg dónde estaban, lo que le excitó aún más. Rodeó las dos erecciones con una mano mientras con la otra rodeaba a Mycroft por la espalda, apoyándose en él para mantener el equilibrio.

—Quiero que te oigan gemir por mí, Myc—al escuchar el diminutivo Mycroft volvió a gemir, pero esta vez sonó más apagado que antes.

Apretó el agarre en sus erecciones y empezó a masturbarles a los dos, quienes movían las caderas sin descanso. Era duro y seco, sería perfecto si contaran con lubricante, pero a cambio Greg lamió la palma entera de su mano. Mycroft lamió su cuello al verle, ahogando un gemido, y Greg volvió a posicionar su mano entre los dos. Ahora el movimiento era mucho más fluido, solo se oía el frotar de la piel y los gemidos ahogados de los dos. Cada vez más rápido, más salvaje, con besos más desenfrenados donde sus labios encontraban carne disponible.

—Greg, Greg, ya... Ya voy... No puedo...

Mycroft se corrió en su mano con un orgasmo silencioso. Greg sintió el semen caliente en su mano y en su erección, lo que le llevó al límite. Fue un pequeño mordisco de Mycroft lo que hizo que se corriera fuertemente, como pocas veces en su vida. Los dos siguieron embistiendo la mano de Greg hasta quedar totalmente saciados y satisfechos, y apoyaron la frente en el hombro del otro para recuperar el aliento.

—Cambio de planes—dijo Mycroft con la voz entrecortada—. Cenamos en mi casa y pasas la noche allí.

Greg ni se acordaba de cuál era el plan anterior, pero ese le parecía perfecto.

—Primero quiero pasar por la mía a por algo de ropa limpia—respondió Greg entre los besos de mariposa que le daba a Mycroft en el cuello.

Volvieron a abrazarse fuertemente, desnudos de cintura para abajo, disfrutando de la intimidad postorgasmo que tan incómoda había sido para Greg con otras personas. Pero con Mycroft era perfecto, no podía desear nada más.

Cuando sus piernas flaquearon por el cansancio se apartó de Mycroft de mala gana, se limpió como puso el semen de su mano y de su pene con un pañuelo desechable que le entregó Mycroft y se abrochó los pantalones. Mycroft hizo lo mismo, y Greg no podía dejar de admirar lo bien que se veía tras un orgasmo. Si había sido tan perfecto simplemente restregándose el uno contra el otro, no podía esperar a saber lo que era estar dentro de él, o tener a Mycroft dentro. Quería probarlo todo con él, y verle siempre sonreír después, como estaba haciendo en ese momento. Hacerle feliz con chistes, o regalos inesperados. Quizá una escapada romántica la semana de Navidad, que era justo la semana siguiente. Algunos dirían que era muy precipitado, pero Greg ya había esperado mucho tiempo y no quería desperdiciar más.

—¿Nos vamos, cariño?—le preguntó Mycroft tímidamente acariciando su mejilla.

Greg agarró su mano y, sonriente, le dio un beso en la palma.

—Cuando digas, amor.

Pero no se movieron. Mycroft volvió a abrazarle y Greg se dio cuenta de que, al igual que él, nunca tendría suficiente de sus abrazos.

Un abrazo les unió, y aunque tuvieron que esperar siete años, Greg se aseguraría de no volver a pasar otro día de sus vidas sin uno.


End file.
